Words Spoken and Unspoken
by Heir.Of.Heart
Summary: [ sadstuck, au, oneshot Dave/Jade ] He enters the room and sees her sitting there, face blank and eyes closed. Today, he will say what has been left unsaid.


July 7, 2023

Dave Strider sits down in a dark wood chair, hanging his arm over the back of it like the coolkid he is. Well, not much of a coolkid anymore. More like a coolguy, but that didn't matter now. It wasn't about him, but her. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Hey Jade," He starts, "I know it's been a while since we've spoken but I just wanted to say I uh... I missed talking to you. I mean... You're a really cool girl. One of my best friends. Hell, I think I even fell for you once or twice." He laughs at himself, "The coolkid fell for the dork. No offense Harley."

_She wont talk to you Strider,_ Dave thinks to himself, _she's to mad at you. And the dork comment didn't help anything._ She has her eyes closed and her head down. He can't tell if she's actually paying attention or not. He can't tell how she feels about this. Her face is still, blank of emotions. Still, he goes on.

"Okay Jade, let me just say somethings. Hopefully you'll forgive me after this." He sighs, adjusting his shades. "It's been what? Three years? That's a while since I've actually seen you. I've Djd in Texas so that's eating up a lot of my time. You've been... doing whatever a Harley does, and that must be time- consuming. You're barley online when I get home. Grant it, it is like... three in the morning when I get back." He explains, scratching the back of his head nervously. She still doesn't say anything. He coughs - trying to break the silence - and adjusts the tie he wears. "I heard you had to put Bec down. Shame, he was a good dog. Loyal too from what Egbert tells me."

_Just give up Dave, she wont say anything. She can't. That would be to painful for her. _He scolds himself.

"Jade, I'm sorry. I should never had done what I did. I should have said no to him and left, coming back to our apartment that night and... and maybe we would have watched some movies, and ordered pizza." He says, hanging his head low and staring at the flower in his lap. "Oh I uh... got this for you... I know they're your favorite flowers." He takes her hands and places it gently between them. She doesn't move. She is still.

He grits his teeth, "Fine Harley, you wanna play it like that? Go right ahead, I don't need you... And you obviously don't need me!"he snaps, clenches his fists and stands. From outside the door, his sister shakes her head and motions for him to sit back down. To watch his temper. He does so and returns to his seat. "I-I'm sorry Jade... I was stupid and drunk and... and I should never had slept with John... then went to tell Rose about it... who told Kanaya... who told Karkat... who told you. Fucking asshole..." He curses. She keeps her emotions to herself. He feels his throat tighten. His hear beats faster. "Maybe you don't remember what happened that night afterwords... And even if I don't want to remind you, Rose thinks that I should."

He takes another deep breath. "Well... when word got to you, you locked me out of the apartment you let me stay in... then threw out my stuff... Out the window might I add." He smiled slightly. "That was a bit... entertaining. Anyway... when I asked what was your deal... you told me you knew. I freaked out and nearly got shot twice by you... which wasn't the best thing that happened to me that day. Then we got into a fight... verbal of course, no strifing."

"You said that I had to go back to Texas and my stay with you and Rose was over. And to take my new 'boyfriend' with me. I told you that I would, and I didn't need you. Jade I was wrong... I was so wrong and stupid... Then we took it outside... You ran across the street and... and... The car... God I can't do this..." Rose tapped on the door and motioned him to move on.

He glared at her, but went on, "You were in the hospital for so long... 'member? Yeah I guess you would... I mean that wasn't to long ago... They took me outta there before I could say anything to you... So I am now. Jade Harley,"

He took out a small black box. "I love you, and I should never had left you. You were right all this time... I hope you forgive me enough to let me ask... Marry me?"

She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. He sighed and slipped the ring on her slim finger. "I love you, Harley. I always have. I hope you can forgive me... Where ever you end up."

He stands and walked over to the door, biting his lip to keep from spilling his emotions. He glances one more time at the coffin holding his best friend, his girlfriend, the meaning of his life. She is no more, and he is the reason.

August 24 2020

_BeepBeepBeepBeep_

He holds her hand and listens to the steady beeping.

_BeepBeepBeep_

It gets slower. She slowly opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"I love you."

They say it in unison. She gives a weak smile.

_BeepBeep_

"Don't leave me."

_Beeeeeeep._

"Please..."

August 23 2020

Jade Harley is pissed off. At herself, her boyfriend- EX-boyfriend that is- at the world. She heaves over dressers in the spare room causing a large **BOOM** that resounded off the walls and shook the floors. His clothes spilled out into his untidy room all over the floor. Amongst all the mess, Jade noticed a book. She opened it and read the first entry she opened to;

_If Jade finds out, I'm dead! John wont tell anyone, I know that... but Rose tells everything to her girlfriend. I don't know if I can trust Kanaya..._

She throws the journal to the floor, letting out a small, frustrated grunt. "Why would he do this to me?! WHY?!" She yells, tears falling to the ground. She couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be _hers_. Not John's, Karkat's, or even Terezi's. _Hers._ Yet he betrayed her. She could never forgive him. She would only forgive him when she was dead.

She hears the doorknob outside jiggle and his voice screaming to her, "Jade?! Let me in! What's going on in there?! Are you okay?!" He is concerned. He has no idea, however, he is the one who's not going to be okay. She glances at the gun she keeps in her room across the hall. She breaths in deeply and grabs it off the wall. Bec whines from his place in the corner of her room.

"Stay here Beccy, Mama's gotta lesson to teach." She says between closed teeth. Dave leaps up and looks at her with fear in his eyes when he sees the gun, "Get away from here Strider, you're not welcome here...!"

He holds up his hands in defense, "W-What do you mean Jade?!"

"You're playing innocent? Ha! Almost everyone knows you nailed John, and now I know too. Get. Out!" She yells, firing next to him. Her rage was too much to care about fines right now.

"L-Look Jade, I didn't mean it I swear! I was drunk and stupid and... and I'm sorry!"

_**BAM**_

Another shot that hit close to his leg, but doesn't hit him. "No, go back to Texas fuckass, I don't need you anymore." She growls.

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up about this but you're acting like some psycho bitch! Put the gun down and chill Harley!"

"Oh what_ever_!" She says, "How can I calm down when the person I trusted, I _loved_ betrayed me with my brother?" Jade felt the tears in her eyes swell up. She couldn't take even _looking_ at him anymore. Jade ran down the stairs, dropping the gun behind her as she went outside. He ran after her.

"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME."

"JADE WATCH OUT!"

_**BAM**_

_****_"Jade I'm sorry."

* * *

jeegus guys im sorry jade dies a lot in my fics wow

i promise next time it'll be a happy one.


End file.
